Sweet
by spectralmelon
Summary: [Noblesse] (Karias x Rajak) College AU. Karias finds out where Rajak works and drops in to visit.


**Title: Sweet  
**Chapter: 1/1  
Character(s): Karias, Rajak (karajak), a bit of Rael  
Summary: College AU. Karias finds out where Rajak works and drops in to visit.

shoutout to moto-21 because of all the screaming and yelling we do on twitter about these two. a lot of the fic came from there so thanks!

_(from blog to ffnet)_

[**Disclaimer: Noblesse and its characters do not belong to me.**]

After suffering through an hour and a half of a lecture on soil types—he really shouldn't have been so eager to complete his science requirement during the summer—a stroll through the neighborhood was just what he needed to clear his head. He passed by a window of colorful frosting and swirls caught his eye and closer he drew near it. Looking in, he noticed a familiar figure in the kitchen adding flour and chocolate powder into a bowl.

Ah, so this was where he was working for the summer. How cute and so like him. At first glance, one wouldn't pin Rajak to be a sweets lover.

Upon pushing the door, a bell chimed to alert the Rajak of a customer. Rajak quickly wiped his hands on a towel and walked out to the counter, only to be greeted by an all too familiar face. In return, he blinked at him while the corner of his mouth twitched. Not even a forced smile.

"Oh-ho, found you!" He sang and flashed a smile as he rested his arms on the counter. "It's almost time, you know." He pointed to the clock. Rajak turned on his heels and briskly made his way back to the kitchen. There was no time for chit-chat.

"That's cold! Is that how you treat a customer?" The part-timer didn't even need to turn around; for certain, he was pouting. He partially turned to reply, "No, only non-paying ones."

Before Rajak could disappear into the kitchen, Karias sensed his annoyance. "All right," he declared. "I'll buy… that." Without looking, he pointed at a spot on the glass. Rajak cocked an eyebrow at him. Unbelievable, was he even trying? He followed Karias' finger and retrieved a red bean cream puff from the case.

""Ah-ah. Shouldn't you ask if I want anything else?" His grinning must have provoked Rajak considering his eyes were boring holes into him. "Two. Make that two."

The second pastry was about to be placed in the box when— "Don't wrap the other one." Karias reached out and grabbed the other man's wrist. Why that was such a knee-jerk reaction, he couldn't understand.  
At the touch, Rajak's hand flinched and his shoulder tensed. He was so focused on the contact that he missed the scent of peppermint and white wood.

It was a bold move, but Karias took it as a good sign considering that his hand wasn't swatted away. He loosened his grip and brushed his thumb from side to side on his wrist, waiting for some sort of reaction. He hadn't thought it would go this far.

Composure regained, Rajak broke the silence. "Then how should I package it?" Slowly, he made eye contact with Karias; he had to prove to himself that this was nothing.

"Actually, it's yours." He decided now was a good time to let go, now that Rajak was staring at him. Instead, he swiped the treat from him and proffered it. Karias leaned forward with his elbows propped.

"Gifts aren't allowed from customers."

"Then don't think of me as a customer."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then what should I think of you as?"

The teasing backfired because now he was fumbling for an answer. Why did he provoke him? And who on earth was playing drums so loudly at this hour?

…Oh. He was certain that the other heard his heart pounding. Blood rushed to his face and he bit the bottom of his lip, as if that would stop it. He opened his mouth but then snapped it closed since he couldn't string words into a comprehensible sentence.

A witty retort never came and seeing his roommate this flustered—well, it must have been infectious because now his heart began to pump faster than average and pink tinged his face.

The bell chimed and both took a step back. Out of impulse, Karias took a bite of the (Rajak's) cream puff.

"Big bro?" They both had missed the chime. Rajak regained his composure and walked to the entrance. Out of impulse, Karias took a bite out of (Rajak's) cream puff. The boy who bore the same semblance glared hard at Karias.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. Did you need something?" His cheeks felt a little cooler now.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was in the area and you didn't text me back so I came here instead." Rael wasn't pleased that a customer kept his older brother for this long. "Is he bothering you?"

"Rael, that's enough." His little brother's shoulders drooped at the tone of his voice. "I appreciate you coming down. I'll bring some pastries for you."

"Really?" His eyes twinkled. "Thanks, big bro! See you in a bit." He shot a warning to Karias one last time before he exited.

"Cute kid. I had no idea you were a 'big bro.'" After two semesters, he still knew little about his roommate.

"Why are you eating mine?" Karias gasped at how little could even be saved. Rajak stood in front of him and brushed the cream from the corner of his mouth with his thumb. "You're a mess." And licked it.

The heaviness in the air completely dispelled once Karias saw how amused Rajak was. Finally, he could exhale. "Yes, that I am," he offered a sheepish grin. "And you are definitely off the clock." He set his hands on Rajak's shoulders and bent down, brushing his lips against his cheek. Lingering just for a bit, Karias was able to catch a waft of warm sugar and flour.

He felt that some of his courage returned. "Anyway, I'll wait for you outside." Rajak willed his head to nod. Finally making his way back to the kitchen, he brought his hand to his warm cheek. He hadn't expected his lips to be that soft… and pleasant. And his scent—was it always that refreshing?

Cooking utensils needed to be shelved. The ingredients had to be covered or refrigerated. The floor was still not clean of the flour, and the counter—not yet wiped. Good, things to keep him busy.

Outside, Karias beamed and threw his hands up, shouting with joy at what had happened. He ignored the looks people gave and fell back onto a bench. Really, must he be this loud? Though Rajak shook his head, he couldn't stop the brief smile that crossed his face.

Every tool and ingredient was placed in its designated area. Every recipe had its own measurements and instructions to follow.

The trouble was, he couldn't quite figure Karias out.


End file.
